callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies Chronicles
Zombies Chronicles is the fifth DLC map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It includes a total of eight different zombies maps from Call of Duty: World at War, '' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, all of which have been remade within Black Ops III's engine and mechanics such as GobbleGum machines in every map and the Der Wunderfizz appearing in some of the maps. Due to change in game mechanics, futuristic Black Ops III-era weapons appear (with some old weapons returning), Double Tap Root Beer was replaced by its improved variant and Widow's Wine has replaced PhD Flopper. In addition, the Ray Gun Mark II has been added to all of the remade maps. The Zombies Chronicles DLC costs $29.99, and is not included in the Black Ops III Season Pass. Alongside the maps, Zombies Chronicles also includes twenty vials of Liquid Divinium, two all-new Whimsical GobbleGums, and five new exclusive Zombies Pack-a-Punch weapon camos, all of which are from the Zombies map Der Eisendrache. As part of its reveal, an entire poster containing significant dates and events of the entire Zombies timeline can be accessed and viewed. Headshot Challenges First Challenge Tier 1: 2 Yoji Shinkawa-themed calling cards, featuring Takeo & Richtofen. Tier 2: 2 Yoji Shinkawa-themed calling cards, featuring Nikolai & Dempsey. Tier 3: Animated Yoji Shinkawa-themed calling card, with all 4 classic Zombies heroes. Tier 4: Pack-a-Punch camo. Good luck and remember...aim high.|1st Headshot Community Challenge}}On May 12th, 2017, a community challenge that involved the entire Black Ops III community on Playstation 4 and Xbox One earning a grand total of 500,000,000 headshots was added to both Zombies and Multiplayer, which rewarded the player with exclusive calling cards and a special camouflage regardless if the player has purchased the DLC or not. The challenge was active until May 23rd, 2017. The PC version of the game did not have to participate in the challenge, and received the rewards on May 23rd, 2017 along with a planned title update. On May 22nd, 2017, the challenge requirements were met and the community unlocked the Dragon Fire camouflage, which is the Pack-a-Punch camouflage from Gorod Krovi. Second Challenge Cosmic Pack-a-Punch camo. Good luck and remember...aim high.|2nd Headshot Community Challenge}}On June 9th, 2017, another community headshot challenged was launched, with the prize being another exclusive Pack-a-Punch camouflage, this time being a green version of the Into the Void camouflage titled "Cosmic Camouflage", which is the Pack-a-Punch camouflage from the Zombies map Revelations. On June 19th, 2017, the challenge was completed, and the Cosmic Camouflage was unlocked for everyone for free. Zombies Maps Nacht Der Untoten Menu Selection BO3.png|Nacht der Untoten Verrückt Menu Selection BO3.png|Verrückt Shi No Numa Menu Selection BO3.png|Shi No Numa Kino Der Toten Menu Selection BO3.png|Kino der Toten Ascension Menu Selection BO3.png|Ascension Shangri La Menu Selection BO3.png|Shangri-La Moon Menu Selection BO3.png|Moon Origins Menu Selection BO3.png|Origins Achievements/Trophies Gallery Zombies Chronicles Poster BO3 v2.JPG|Poster. Zombies Chronicles Promo BO3.png|Promo. Headshot Community Challenge BO3.jpg|The headshot community challenge added as part of the countdown for Zombies Chronicles' release. Second Headshot Community Challenge BO3.jpg|The second headshot community challenge. Zombies Chronicles timeline.jpg Promotional Images Nacht der Untoten View BO3.png|Nacht der Untoten Verrückt View BO3.png|Verrückt Shi No Numa View BO3.png|Shi No Numa Kino der Toten View BO3.png|Kino der Toten Ascension View BO3.png|Ascension Shangri-La View BO3.png|Shangri-La Moon View BO3.png|Moon Origins View BO3.png|Origins Concept Posters by Yoji Shinkawa "Tank" Dempsey Yoji Shinkawa Poster BO3.jpg|"Tank" Dempsey Nikolai Belinski Yoji Shinkawa Poster BO3.jpg|Nikolai Belinski Takeo Masaki Yoji Shinkawa Poster BO3.jpg|Takeo Masaki Edward Richtofen Yoji Shinkawa Poster BO3.jpg|Edward Richtofen Videos Call of Duty® Black Ops III Zombies Chronicles Story Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III Zombies Chronicles Gameplay Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Zombies Timeline Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - 8 Days of the Undead Trailer Trivia * According to Jason Blundell, the poster containing all of the events of the Zombies storyline is actually an entire page from the Kronorium. * Any reference of the word Nazi, its flags, or symbols (swastika, SS runes) that were seen in any of the original maps have been removed and replaced with various other symbols used by the German Military. **The only exception to this is in the Mission Briefing of Verrückt and the radio in Verrückt in which Dr. Monty recites Verrückt's Mission Briefing. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III DLC